


Sun Lite

by kunoichineko



Series: Hykyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Like SFW, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma If You Squint, Hybrids, Inu!HInata, Light Petting, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Neko!Kenma, Romantic Feelings Implied, Scent Marking, Very Small Misunderstanding, i guess, the romance is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: There are a lot of things Kenma liked about Shouyou, his huggability and unpredictability definitely being two of his favourites but this was a level of surprsining his heart could barely handle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Hykyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Sun Lite

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm doing with this but here you go anyway. Hope you like it!

Kenma stirred from his sleep at the feeling of someone slumping down against his back. He looked over his shoulder and the sight of tan coloured, floppy ears popping out of a mess of orange, fluffy hair made him relax. He moved his gaze down to see toffee coloured irises staring back at him, the smile on his face wide and welcoming.

“Shouyou,” Kenma mumbled, twisting around so he could face his temporary bed mate. He stretched his body out, before slackening again, one of his arms falling onto the resting ball of energy. He heard Shouyou laughing lightly as he snuggled against the dog hybrid to find a new comfortable position. No matter what the temperature, Shouyou always seemed to be exuding warmth. Shouyou felt like the sun embodied, with his bright orange hair and warmth and smiles that had the potential to blind the unprepared. With how much cooler the temperatures have been getting, Kenma was more than willing to share his space with the sunshine dog hybrid. If Shouyou stayed here, he’d probably never have to go out to sunbathe ever again. With the new comfort, his eyes began to close again.

“Kenma! Don’t go to sleep yet!” Shouyou whined, patting insistently Kenma’s cheek. “You’ve been sleeping all day already! I came here to spend time with you, not watch you sleep!” Kenma grumbled. Well, there went that plan. He pawed Shouyou’s hand off his face. Even when he was just laying down, it felt like Shouyou was holding back on all the energy buzzing inside of him. Maybe that was why he was so warm…

Kenma huffed, “You come to _my_ bed and tell me not to sleep?”

“Like I said!” Shouyou grinned, putting up a finger into the air. Kenma followed it as it slowly came closer to his face, going cross-eyed as it booped his nose. Shouyou laughed as Kenma tried to shake the finger off, the noise reminded him of bells, loud but pleasing enough not to feel bothered by it. “I want to spend time with you!” Kenma felt something in him weaken at the smile on his face, the sharp white canines the dog had looked anything but threatening with how innocently happy Shouyou looked. Shouyou’s smile turned to a pout, “I wanted to play with you outside again.”

Kenma expression soured, “We played yesterday.” Just the thought of having to keep up with the dog’s never-ending energy for hours yesterday brought back how completely worn out he felt when dinner finally drew Shouyou’s attention away from him and to the prospect of eating. Even after he ate, Shouyou had tried to nudge him back into playing all kinds of tiring games with him but relented when Kenma made it very clear he was completely physically done by collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow, still fully dressed in his casual clothes.

Shouyou whined, his legs kicking at the air, “But that was yesterday! I barely saw you at all today!” He rolled onto his side, slipping his arm beneath Kenma’s and wrapped it around his waist, gripping onto his t-shirt and nuzzled his face against Kenma’s chest.

“You got to hang out with Tetsu and the others, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… but I wanted to hang out with you, too.”

The sides of the cat’s lips quirked up slightly as he brought a hand up to smooth down the oddly soft but messy mop of orange hair. Shouyou leaned into the petting, slowly going lax in his hold with a soft sigh. A pleasant warmth filled him, knowing he was helping calm the dog down. Besides the fact that he really didn’t want a hyperactive Shouyou in his bed, it was also oddly placating getting to see someone who spent ninety percent of his day bouncing off the walls being so… still and relaxed.

“Oh! You’re purring!” Kenma blinked, he half expected Shouyou to have fallen asleep with how long he had managed to stay quiet.

He hadn’t really realised he had started purring. He shrugged, “I’m comfortable.”

Shouyou chuckled, throwing his leg over Kenma’s and pulling himself even closer to him, increasing the firm warmth of the dog’s body on his own. “Me, too! It feels nice… I never got to feel a cat purring like this before.”

Shouyou was the only dog, heck, only being besides Kuroo he had ever been this physically close to for this long. He wondered if all dogs were this warm. Well, it's not like he wanted to try finding out. He was more than satisfied with keeping his personal bubble only fully accessible to two people.

“Kenma,” Kenma looked down. Shouyou’s open, round eyes stared up at him, his smile smaller but no less bright. Just like he had many times before, Kenma couldn’t help think of the dog as a hyper puppy with how cute and naïve he looked. That was probably why he felt like doting on the dog so much and going along with what he wanted more often than he would with anyone else. The sun and a puppy in one body, he guessed it was no wonder people felt drawn to him.

When the silence between them stretched with those big, brown eyes staring so imploringly at him that it made Kenma’s thoughts go mushy and soft, he decided to break the silence. “What is it, Shouyou?”

“Your face.”

“My face?”

“It’s nice to look at. It’s like _fwaaah_!”

Kenma sputtered, his eyes looking away unconsciously. “You can’t use sound effects to describe what someone looks like…”

He could practically feel the amused grin on Shouyou’s face. “But it’s true!” His hand let go of his shirt and moved up to brush against one of his now reddening cheeks. Kenma’s heart stuttered at the soft touch. Shouyou shuffled up, his claws scratching the spot underneath his ears that made his mind go numb in satisfaction. He blearily wondered how Shouyou knew that was his weak spot. Tetsu probably told him.

The soft, warmth of Shouyou’s skin was suddenly pressed against his forehead. Kenma’s eyes widened as Shouyou rubbed his face against Kenma’s, his heart rate rising and face burning. Shouyou’s naturally mood-lifting scent being covered by his own and Kenma’s heart nearly burst at the changed scent. Sure, Shouyou’s surprising side was one of his favourite things about him but this was a little too surprising. Did Shouyou have any idea what he was doing? None of the dog hybrids he met even knew half of what scent-marking meant to cats so did Shouyou…? “Sh… Shouyou? What are you…?”

Shouyou moved back, just enough so Kenma could see the beaming smile on his face. “That’s like cat hugs, isn’t it?” Kenma blinked.

“Where did you hear that?”

Shouyou smile seemed embarrassed, “Uh, well, I asked Kuroo…”

“Ah…” he should have guessed. He sighed, figuring he should explain it before he tries it on some other unsuspecting cat hybrid. “It’s a little more than just ‘cat hugs’.” Shouyou’s eyebrows furrowed. He groaned internally. He really did not want to explain this. “Well… Rubbing is… like… territory marking...”

Shouyou blinked twice, the confusion so blatantly clear in his eyes that it almost made Kenma laugh. “Territory marking…? But isn’t that with… y’know…?” Shouyou’s voice trailed off, Kenma knowing full well what he meant.

“That’s for dogs,” Kenma chuckled. “Cats have scent glands practically everywhere.” Shouyou nodded blankly. Kenma sighed, “So… when a cat rubs against you… it’s a pretty personal thing. It’s dumb but, well, instincts are just an overall pain.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping, “Then that was really rude of me, right?! I’m sorry!” He clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, his ears drooping.

Kenma cheeks flushed slightly. He patted the orange fluff of hair. “We usually do that with people we’re really close with anyway so… It’s fine…”

Shouyou’s eyes snapped open, a look of awe so painfully pure it made Kenma’s heart feel like it’d pop. The tell-tale sound of Shouyou’s wagging tail hitting his bed felt like the loudest thing in the room. “Cause we’re close, right?” Kenma didn’t even need to think twice on that before nodding. In his eyes, they were already pretty close. He probably would have scented Shouyou before if he were less conscious of the thought of other hybrids smelling him on Shouyou, though an even more embarrassing side of him wanted to let the whole world know that they were already close enough for him to mark the hybrid and show it off proudly. He mentally slapped himself out of it.

Still, the annoying nagging feeling at the back of his mind urged him to properly mark Shouyou with his scent. He leaned forward, rubbing as best he could the parts of cheeks and forehead where his scent glands were properly against the dog. Even though Shouyou accepted the action with a gleeful smile, Kenma’s face felt like it was burning in embarrassment. Damn instincts.

“I’m done,” Kenma muttered quietly. Shouyou sniffed the air, tilting his head away from Kenma, sniffing again before he whirled around with a hundred million megawatt smile.

“I smell like Kenma!”

Kenma groaned in embarrassment, “Yes… you do.”

Shouyou stared at him with sparkling eyes, “It’s so cool! If that’s what cat marking does, then you can do it to me whenever you want!”

Kenma let out another groan, wanting nothing more than to hide under his covers and never coming out of his bed ever again. He didn’t want to know what Sou or, god forbid, Tora would say when they notice Shouyou’s different scent. And he definitely needed to find out what other weird inaccuracies Tetsu had oh so helpfully planted into Shouyou’s head. Still, listening to Shouyou’s excited questioning about what other things cat hybrids did while still happily letting Kenma use him as a warming pad, he guessed if Shouyou was happy about it then it didn’t matter much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write really romantic scenes between the but... I'm still kinda scared about writing romance *sobs*


End file.
